Code: Mutant
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Logan sospecha que dos nuevos estudiantes de Francia ocultan algo y habla con Charles al respecto.


Charles Xavier estaba revisando la financiación de la escuela cuando percibió a Logan al otro lado de la puerta. Normalmente usaría su telepatía para ver de que deseaba hablar, pero como su cráneo, al igual que el resto de su esqueleto, estaba cubierto de metal tan solo podía percibir su presencia y no leer sus pensamientos, así que le dio permiso para entrar en su despacho.

Como siempre, Logan fue directo al grano _"Charles, creo que los dos estudiantes de Francia ocultan algo"_

 _"Bien, ¿que razones tienes para sospechar eso?"_ pregunto mientras su prodigiosa mente analizaba todo lo que sabia sobre Aelita Hopper y Odd Della Robbia, las más recientes adiciones a su Escuela.

Odd era un chico de dieciséis años con la agilidad de un felino y la capacidad de lanzar flechas de energía desde sus muñecas, que había hecho que se llevase bien con otros dos estudiantes, Evan Daniels y Scott Summers, porque su habilidad parecía una combinación de las de ambos. De hecho, se llevaba bien incluso con miembros de la Hermandad de los Mutantes, lo que dejaba perplejo al profesorado dado que se comportaba de una manera muy inmadura y, más de una vez, dejaba que sus instintos felinos dirigiesen sus acciones.

Aelita era todo lo contrario, ya que era increíblemente madura para su edad y odiaba llamar la atención. Por desgracia, el hecho de que su pelo era naturalmente rosa dejaba claro que era una mutante y tendía a ser objeto de burla por parte de estudiantes racistas, aunque su amistad con Odd hacia que la Hermandad le extendiese cierta protección al igual que los X-Men. Los poderes mutantes de Aelita eran una forma de manipulación de energía, que usaba para manifestar alas con las que volar o esferas que aturdían a sus rivales, y materia, creando estructuras protectoras con los materiales que tenia alrededor. Por desgracia todavía no tenia mucho control sobre este último poder y tendía a quedar agotada tras usarlo, por lo normalmente solo usaba ataques de energía.

 _"Esta noche estaba dirigiéndome a la cocina para buscar una cerveza cuando escuche a Odd gritar"_ explico Logan, claramente preocupado por el adolescente incluso si no lo mostraba _"Fui a ver que pasaba y les escuche hablar de cosas que no me sonaban de nada a través de la puerta"_

 _"¿Que cosas?"_ pregunto Charles. Si lo que Odd sufría eran pesadillas y Logan no sabia de que hablaban no iba a ser difícil encontrar la raíz del problema y ayudarle.

 _"Cosas como Lyoko, digitalización, Replica, X.A.N.A. y Cartago"_ respondió Logan rápidamente _"Ah, también repetían un nombre, Franz Schaeffer"_

 _"¿Eso es todo?"_ cuestiono Charles. Ante el asentimiento de Logan decidió que tenia que empezar la investigación cuanto antes _"Muy bien, voy a ver que puedo encontrar al respecto. Hasta entonces no hables con nadie más sobre esto"_

* * *

 _"¿Nada? ¿Que quieres decir con nada?"_ pregunto Logan con incredulidad dos días después. Charles le había encontrado mirando el interior de la Sala de Peligro desde una ventana, donde Aelita y Odd entrenaban con sus poderes, y decidió que era un buen momento para ponerle al día.

 _"Aelita Hopper no existe"_ respondió Charles antes de entregarle una carpeta _"Sin embargo, las respuestas a nuestras preguntas sobre Cartago están aquí"_

Abriendo la carpeta Logan vio que estaba llena de documentos y empezó a pasar paginas, preguntándose que significaba todo ese lenguaje técnico, hasta que encontró la foto de dos de los científicos del proyecto con su hija, la cual tenia el pelo de un color muy característico. Mirando por la ventana Logan pudo notar fácilmente que Aelita se parecía a la mujer, pero no fue hasta que dio la vuelta a la foto y leyó los nombres que sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa.

 _"Waldo Franz Schaeffer y su esposa, Anthea Hopper-Schaeffer, con su hija, Aelita Schaeffer"_ explico Charles _"Me ha costado horrores encontrar esta documentación, toda relativa a un proyecto militar secreto en el que estaban trabajando para el gobierno francés, Cartago. Sin embargo, lo más interesante es que la foto fue hecha en los años ochenta"_

 _"¿Los ochenta?"_ cuestiono alucinado antes de mirar por la ventana a la adolescente, que estaba haciendo piruetas que darían envidia a los mejores pilotos militares mientras esquivaba láseres _"¿Es como Forge, el tecnópata que desapareció en los setenta y al que Kurt rescato del limbo donde estaba atrapado?"_

 _"Me temo que si"admitió_ Xavier con tristeza _"Al menos esto explica porque toda la identificación que tiene es falsa y es posible que la tecnología que mencionaron, transformar un cuerpo físico en datos informáticos, sea uno de los resultados que sus padres obtuvieron durante el desarrollo del Cartago y la razón de que no haya envejecido en todo este tiempo"_

 _"¿Y Lyoko y X.A.N.A.?"_

 _"No se mencionan en el informe, aunque el gobierno francés estaba preocupado porque ambos habían protestado muchas veces en contra de lo que estaban haciendo, así que tal vez la pareja los diseño para eliminar a Cartago"_ explico Charles

 _"Bien, misterio resuelto..."_ dijo Logan sarcásticamente antes de que un pitido les hiciese girar la cabeza para ver en una pantalla los resultados de la simulación.

 _"...¿El chico gato puede ver el futuro?"_ pregunto Logan tras ver que aparentemente Odd reaccionaba a los ataques segundos antes de que sucediesen.

 _"Eso parece, mi amigo"_ dijo Charles con preocupación, ya que esto podría indicar que tal vez lo que había despertado a Odd no era una pesadilla sino una visión de un futuro que estaba seguro que nadie deseaba _"Llévalos a mi despacho lo más pronto posible. Necesitamos saber todo lo que todavía no sabemos cuanto antes si mis sospechas son certeras"_

* * *

La historia que Logan y Charles, dado que habían decidido mantener la situación en secreto del resto de la facultad por el momento, acababan de escuchar de ambos adolescentes y confirmar gracias a la telepatía de Charles era increíble, pero tras tantos años lidiando con situaciones similares no les costo creer que seis adolescentes habían encontrado y derrocado a una Inteligencia Artificial capaz de manipular las normas de la física sin que nadie se hubiese dado cuenta.

Desgraciadamente, la parte en la que Odd y Aelita habían desarrollado sus habilidades mutantes y los padres de Odd le habían expulsado de su casa era todavía más creíble, aunque Charles tenia esperanzas de que hubiese más gente como sus amigos, quienes les habían ayudado a llegar a Bayville para que estuviesen a salvo tras haber conocido a sus estudiantes durante un ataque de X.A.N.A., aunque ninguno de los X-Men les recordaba debido a las capacidades de manipulación temporal del superordenador creado por el padre de Aelita.

Aun así, lo peor era lo que estaba por llegar. Odd, como ambos sospechaban, podía ver el futuro de una forma limitada y, aprovechando esa habilidad, su versión futura le había enviado un mensaje de forma que pudiesen impedir el futuro que vivía.

Al igual que en otros futuros horribles que los X-Men y la Hermandad se habían aliado para evitar, los Centinelas, maquinas de exterminio creadas por el científico loco Bolivar Trask que siempre acababan intentando matar a todos los humanos para evitar la aparición de más mutantes, eran los responsables, solo que esta vez eran más inteligentes porque Trask había encontrado restos de la programación de X.A.N.A. en Internet y los había usado de base para la Inteligencia Artificial de sus robots.

Como resultado, tras iniciar una guerra nuclear para eliminar a la mayor parte de sus enemigos, los Centinelas bajo el mando de X.A.N.A. habían empezado a cazar a los supervivientes para convertirse en la fuerza dominante del planeta. En una acción desesperada un grupo dirigido por Odd y Aelita habían reconstruido el superordenador y, usando su capacidad limitada de viaje temporal y el poder de Odd, enviaron un mensaje a su versión pasada explicándole que había pasado, con los últimos segundos de la visión siendo un Centinela encontrando su posición y atacando.

Nadie en esa sala dudaba que X.A.N.A. había descubierto que estaban haciendo, probablemente porque el superordenador necesitaba mucha energía para funcionar, y los había matado tratando de asegurar su victoria. Pero la advertencia había llegado y Charles y Logan conocían a la persona adecuada para impedir que lograse sus objetivos.

* * *

 _"Así que...¿Skynet existe?"_ pregunto Forge alucinado una vez que le explicaron la situación. Viendo las caras de seriedad que los cuatro, hombres adultos y adolescentes, mostraban sabia que no estaban bromeando.

 _"Básicamente, por lo que necesitamos que uses tus poderes y elimines todo lo que queda de él en internet para destruirle definitivamente"_ dijo Odd sin rodeos mientras él y Aelita intentaban no fruncir el ceño, ya que a ninguno de los Guerreros de Lyoko les gustaba esa saga de películas tras lidiar con ataques de X.A.N.A. semanalmente.

 _"¿Y vosotros le vencisteis hace un año sin que nadie lo descubriese?"_ cuestiono a ambos adolescentes antes de lanzar un silbido impresionado _"Bien, lo haría igualmente pero si la mitad de lo que contasteis acerca de ese futuro es cierto entonces tengo que ponerme manos a la obra"_

Con eso dicho, Forge extrajo un cable de su brazo mecánico y lo enchufo a su ordenador, permitiéndole entrar en Internet directamente con su mente. Tras horas de búsqueda sin descanso recupero todo lo que pudo encontrar del programa de X.A.N.A. y lo elimino antes de tomarse un pequeño aperitivo y continuar con su misión hasta que borro todos los datos y decidió que, dado que estaba allí, podía hacer una pequeña broma al responsable de toda la situación.

Al día siguiente Bolivar Trask quedo arruinado cuando los militares decidieron, basándose en informes técnicos que Trask todavía no había manipulado, que el Proyecto Centinela era una perdida enorme de recursos y financiación que no podían permitirse.


End file.
